A Collection of Sesshoumaru and Kagome Poetry
by Minachan the Neko
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are in denial about their love at first. They soon realize that that love is there and there's no denying it. But it dawns on them slowly.
1. Accepted Love

_**Standard Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Inuyasha or any related titles. I am using the characters **without** permission, and am making no money from this story. _

_**A/N**: All right, this is Kagome's POV. She just realized she had some feelings for Sesshoumaru after seeing him leave, injured yet again by Inu Yasha. At first she in denial, but soon accepts those feelings._

* * *

_**Accepted Love**_

_What is this… this feeling I have?_

_Why do they call it… call love?_

_No way, it can't be… can't be him!_

_It is his brother… brother I love?_

_It is a lie… a lie, but it's love._

_I won't allow this… this confusing truth._

_Okay I admit… admit it's true._

_It is Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru I love._

* * *

_**A/N**: Please review this poem. I really went out on a limb here to get this. I've been in trouble with my grades, but I still got it up. This is my number one favorite poem that I have created._


	2. As the Sakura Blossoms Fall

_**A/N**: okay, here's the other poem. I like this one, it's one of the best ones that I did. I might even start a one shot for this poem._

_

* * *

_

_**As the Sakura Blossoms Fall**_

_I see you from afar_

_You do have emotion_

_Don't hid it all in_

_I see you from afar_

_You have someone to confide in_

_Don't make it all hard_

_I see you from afar_

_You have someone who loves you_

_Don't always run away_

_Stay and talk a while_

_As the sakura blossoms fall_

* * *

_**A/N**: Please, please review. I really did a number on this one and I'm really, really proud of it. I want to know what you think of it._


	3. Always

_**A/N**: Yeah, I got another one. This one is Sesshoumaru's point of view. This one, I think is a little creepy. Even for me. It kind of makes him sound like a stalker._

* * *

_**Always**_

_She travels away… always away._

_She's with him… always him._

_She is gone… always gone._

_She is sad… always sad._

_She was carefree… always carefree._

_She is crying… always crying._

_She is a slave… always a slave._

_She must be free… always free._

_She must be mine… always mine._

_She must be happy… always happy._

_She must be my mate… always my mate._

_Kagome must be with me… always with me._

_I will have her… always have her._

* * *

_**A/N**: Hello again. Please review this poem. I think I over did it a little, but it's all right. I actually wrote all of these poems in September of the year 2004. It was quite fun._


	4. Through the Night

_**A/N**: I was really bored and something what I like to call "The Poem Train" hit me. I made a total of 16 poems, but this is one of the ones that were what I believed to be a Sesshoumaru and Kagome poem._

* * *

_**Through the Night**_

_Flying on through the night_

_I go flying on you_

_Safe on though the night_

_I am safe by you_

_Love on through the night_

_I love on you_

_On through the night_

_Oh yeah, through the night_

_Everything through the night_

_Everything is with you_

_Oh yeah, through the night_

_Always with you_

* * *

_**A/N**: Okay, it's finished. Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said, I was really bored. And don't get those nasty thoughts from the poem, it's an innocent poem. ;;)_


	5. Falling In Love

**A/N:** Okay, I'm scaring myself again. But hey, it's a poem. It doesn't mean anything… right?

* * *

_**Falling in Love **_

_Growling deep at night. _

_A noise that wakens me._

_Makes me wonder,_

_What is hurt tonight?_

_Trailing along a wounded beast,_

_May not be very smart._

_But curiosity controls me._

_There he is,_

_Sitting I the moonlight._

_Nobly suffering through his pain._

_There I fell in love that night,_

_Helping Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yeah, I got another one done. This is Kagome's poem. I really like this one. Because I can change the name to anyone at the end, and it'll still fit. ;;) Anyways, please review my poem.


	6. Icy Heart

_**A/N:** Yeah! Another poem. I only have two more to go after this. Is too much fun and good thing, or is it a bad thing?_

_

* * *

_

_**Icy Heart Fire burns in her eyes** _

_A fire that draws me in_

_Like a moth in the night_

_It burns brightly_

_Like the stars in the sky_

_The promise of warmth_

_Is what I need_

_That feeling of love_

_To melt my icy heart_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** This is Sesshoumaru's poem. I know I sound weird, but I still like it. I believe that it is a cute poem. Anyways, please, please review this poem. I like reviews. I promise I won't bite, hard._


End file.
